


Blackberry

by ladybook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4F, BlackBerry - Freeform, Drarry, Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/pseuds/ladybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regalo de cumpleaños para 4F, inspirado en su fic "Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry". </p><p>Espero que te gusten las modificaciones de última hora. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863972) by [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal). 



       

Para aquellos a los que la naturaleza les dio una vista normal y no de águila, paso a transcribir los periódicos:

Viñeta 1: SLASH NEWS. ¡Drama! McFinal deja el drarry. Lectoras devastadas.

Viñeta 2: 4F. Fantástico Fenomenal Fabuloso Fic.

Viñeta 3: Feliz cumple. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Pues lo de siempre: hago el dibujo a lápiz, lo entinto y lo pintarrajeo con Gimp.  
> Si tardo tanto es por culpa de la opción de rellenar con estampados. Todos y cada uno de los dibujos que coloreo con Gimp pasan por una fase (que no verá la luz jamás) en la que me comporto como una niña de 6 años y los visto a todos con estampados de leopardo, psicodélicos, etc. ¡Eso con las pinturas de toda la vida no lo puedo hacer!


End file.
